1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a munition system in which target acquisition or lock-on is indicated by the imposition of an indicator signal having predetermined characteristics onto a weapon produced video signal.
More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus which searches a weapon produced video signal for the existence of a distinct target lock-on indicator signal, validates that signal when found and produces an indicator found signal for communicating the existence of a validated video indicator to the munition system user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many current munition systems the weapon associated with the system produces a video signal utilized by the weapon user for target acquisition and weapon employment purposes. The video signal produced by the weapon is indicative of what the weapon "sees" or senses within its field of view. The weapon produced video signal is transmitted to the weapon carrying platform to aid the weapon user in determining when conditions exist warranting release of the weapon. In a portion of such weapon systems a discrete signal is imposed on the transmitted video signal for the purpose of indicating that the weapon has sensed and locked onto a target.
The nature of the video signal produced by the weapon and transmitted to the weapon carrying platform, the characteristics of the lock-on indicator signal imposed on that video signal as well as the conditions which will satisfy target lock-on criteria will differ from one munition system to the next. The use of a laser beam purposefully aimed at and reflected off of an object to designate that object as a target has come into increasing use. Munitions systems which use laser designation for target acquisition include a sensor for sensing the existence of a target reflected laser light beam when such a beam exists within the area scanned by the weapon's sensor.
The use of a laser for designation purposes lends itself to the production of a two state video signal by a weapon. One video signal state indicates the receipt of laser light emanating from the area within the field of view of the weapon while the second state indicates that no laser light emanates from the area. When laser light impinges on the weapon sensor the weapon produces a lock-on indicator signal and imposes that signal on the video signal transmitted to a video console in the weapon carrying platform. The indicator signal appears on the console in order to visually alert the weapon user to target lock-on conditions.
In the environment in which such munition systems are to be employed, the weapon user is expected to experience many distractions making continuous monitoring, of the video console impossible. As such, a need exists to alert the weapon user to the existence of target lock-on conditions in a manner alternative to the production of an indicator signal on a video console.
The present invention, therefore, is concerned with the detection of a target lock-on indicator of predetermined characteristics in a weapon produced video signal.